1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a valve structure for controlling domestic range burners and, more particularly, to a valve structure which may be manufactured preferably of aluminum alloys by the process of injection squeeze die-casting.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great number of valve structures which are known for controlling domestic range burners which are traditionally manufactured of copper or brass.
Also, there are a great number of valve components that improve the performance of such valves by providing diverse degrees of flame and including security devices.
Nevertheless, because of the cost of the traditional materials and number of independent pieces that are manufactured in numerous stages, it is desirable to simplify the structure of the valve, in order to reduce the number of pieces which have to be independently machined and assembled, as well as to impart to them characteristics of performance and functionality, utilizing lighter materials that allow them to produce them by means of injection squeeze die-casting processes.
The valve structure of the present invention, comprises a plurality of components which, because of their design and assembling, allow the components to be produced with aluminum alloys of die-casting grade. This permits the combined benefits of the squeeze die-casting process, such as allowing the use of commercial aluminum alloys of die-casting grade in order to obtain high performance mechanical and tribological properties by refining the grain size with a final forge which secures the porosity control. This results in the production of a minimum of post-manufacturing machining operations because of their low rugosity surface finishing. This is achieved with a surface finishing process for the valve workpiece, carried out by fluid-bed burring turbo abrasion, which imparts a surface hardness that improves its wearing strength and reduces its friction coefficient.